


EQUUS

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 劳菲森死后，洛基继承了他的一切，头衔、地位、庄园、土地、金钱和佣人……还有那匹人马。“你为什么不逃走？”“我一直在等着这一天。”【注意：人马锤X庄园主人基】【人兽！人兽！人兽！】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章有鞭打、暴力内容提及。

那一切已经是十七八年前的事了。年幼的洛基第一次在庄园的马厩里见到“它”——他称呼它为“它”，因为在10岁的洛基看来，他的父亲养的是一头怪异的生物。从正面看，它那赤裸的半身高大而结实，金色的长发垂到胸前，乍看之下和一个普通男人无异。但当视线再往下逡巡，浏览过平坦的腹部和肚脐，本该出现的普通男人的下半身却堂皇地出现了马腹，被四条怪异的、结实有力的马腿取代。

再明显不过了，这是一匹极为罕见的人马。人的身体和马的身体完美地衔接在一起，自然得仿佛就如同它本该如此。

洛基第一次看见这样的生物，希腊神话中的怪物原来真的存在。他有些害怕，两只手用力地攥着上衣的袖口，屏住呼吸，半张脸躲在门后打量。洛基看见它的嘴巴被塞了一个金属的口衔，黑色的皮革紧紧地勒在脸颊两旁，金发中垂下两条绳子，成为一条挂在胸前的牵引带。它的脖子上带着黑色的枷锁，双手被反捆在后背，被镣铐扣住，一条铁链把手和脖子上的枷锁栓在一起。

它沉默地站在马厩里，没有发出周遭马匹那种哼哧不耐的气息，马尾乖顺地垂下，只是安静的用它那双蓝色的眼睛望着面前的父子。它会和人一样说话吗？会像人一样思考吗？洛基望着它那双眼睛，心里却涌起一丝恐惧和厌恶，身体也控制不住地微微颤抖。它是个不该存在于这个世界上的怪物。

他看见自己的父亲从一旁的桌上拿起一根黑色的马鞭，鞭子抵住人马的下巴，皮革和毛穗在他的颈部戏弄，口里像是在自言自语一般说道：  
“它是不是很美？”马鞭在空气中舞动，发出“咻咻”的声响。  
“洛基你看……它的毛发，铂金色的可是稀有品种。”父亲扭过头望着自己的儿子，“你过来，走近一点看。”  
洛基咽了一口唾沫，但他还是决定听从父亲的话，背着手从门后走到人马面前。它太高大了，又或者是自己个子还太小。洛基抬起头仰望着面前的生物，从那低垂的眼睫中，洛基似乎看到有什么情绪很快一闪而过，像一团火焰被扔进暗流涌动的冰河里，瞬间消失不见。

仅仅是对视的那几秒，洛基藏在身后的手掌却因为紧张而分泌出潮湿的汗液。他往旁边退开两步，手掌快速的在裤子上将湿汗抹干，然后朝它伸出手，——在靠近马背和前肢的地方，那铂金色的毛发在斜映进马厩的光线中闪闪发亮——但洛基的手只是刚伸出去，父亲手里的马鞭就狠狠地打了下来，手背的皮肤瞬间凸起一道红痕，疼得洛基倒抽一口凉气。  
“父亲？！”  
“没有我的允许，你不可以碰它。”他的父亲冷冰冰地说。  
洛基没有坚持，他又抬头望了一眼它，那双眼睛他越看越不舒服，转身就要跑。  
“现在你来喂它喝水。”父亲伸手把洛基拉回来，把装满水的玻璃杯递到他手中。  
“站在椅子上，你可以喂它。”它似乎听得懂他们的谈话，那双眼睛一直望着洛基。  
洛基的心里不情不愿地堵着一团不知从哪儿烧起来的火。他将手里的玻璃杯用力一扬，杯里的水全都泼到人马的脸上，头发被打湿了，水顺着下巴和发梢往下流，最后洇在下身铂金色的毛发里。

洛基扔下手里的玻璃杯，顾不得身后父亲的咒骂，头也不回地跑走了，之后再也没在马厩里出现过。

那一切已经是十七八年前的事了，庄园的主人没有熬过料峭的寒风和持续不断的阴雨，死在了冬天的尾巴上。他的葬礼被料理得庄严而体面，黑色的帷幔在空中飘扬了好些天，像张牙舞爪的死神在宣告收割的胜利。仆人们在私底下哭哭啼啼，一只只红了的眼睛看似在为逝去的主人哀悼，但更多的是为自己的何去何从而惴惴不安。  
老管家是唯一稳得住阵脚、见过风浪的人。他找出主人常用的信笺，在下葬结束的当日再一次给主人远在异国的儿子送去一封信，他的手颤抖着，纸上的笔迹却依旧控制得一丝不乱，  
“我亲爱的主人，”他这样写道，“请原谅我这样称呼您，您的父亲已经正式下葬。或许现在您，是时候回来继承这偌大的庄园，维持一个贵族该有的体面。”

大概过了半个月，漂洋过海的邮轮将庄园唯一的继承人——已经长大成人的洛基劳菲森送了回来。当他一身黑衣出现在庄园的门口前，一众仆人不由得松了口气。他已经很久很久没有回过庄园了，一切人和物看上去是如此的陌生。洛基沿着弯弯曲曲的楼梯拾级而上，手指抚摸着栏杆上面陈旧而腐朽的雕花，就好像抚过一个个被囚禁于此处的灵魂。他依旧选择自己幼时的那间屋子，将它大肆改造之后变成了更为宽大的主卧，而他父亲原先的那间则变成了他堆放杂物的书房。

洛基站在卧室的镜子前换衣服。黑色的西装笔挺贴身，镜子里，洛基突然觉得自己是如此地像他的父亲。他的眼睛就是他的眼睛，他的相貌就是他的相貌。而他的一切都留给了自己，头衔、庄园、财产和佣人，还有那个怪异的生物。哪怕是不情不愿，洛基也不得不接受。但他不喜欢这里，不喜欢这样的生活，更不喜欢自己的父亲。有朝一日，我还能摆脱掉这一切吗？洛基问自己，四十年以后，还是五十年以后？但现在一切都说不清。

“都按您的要求处理好了。”老管家敲了敲门，走进卧室，将手里的文件放在一旁的书桌上，“但仍有一些想要辞工的仆人，还有一些年老的……”老管家站在一旁，自觉地帮洛基从衣柜里挑选适合的上衣，一手一件拿在手里让他选择。  
“左边那件。”洛基随手一指，然后说，“年老的仆人，都将他们遣散回去，回乡下继续当个农户。若是家里有合适的人，再送过来当差。辞工的就给他们写一封好的推荐信。”  
“好的，主人。”管家将手里的衣服撑开，帮洛基穿好。“至于尼可拉斯，他年纪大了，可能需要找一个年轻人来帮忙。”  
“谁是尼可拉斯？”洛基从未听过这个名字。  
“负责打理马厩的马夫。”  
“马夫？”  
“主人……不，您的父亲直到去世前一直养着几匹马，被照顾得很好。”  
洛基低头整理自己的袖扣，似乎是没听见这句话，又好像在思考着什么。沉默了一会儿才问：  
“它死了吗？”  
“什么？”老管家抬头，不解地看向洛基。  
“你知道我问的是什么。它死了吗？”洛基坐回书桌后，手指节敲在柚木桌面上哒哒作响。  
“没有。”老管家摇摇头。  
“请带我去马厩。”

老管家领着洛基往马厩走去。早晨刚下过一场雨，他们穿过一大片被细心打理的草坪，脚印一前一后踩在潮湿的泥土上，鞋跟溅起一点点土沫子，落在黑色西装长裤的裤腿。尼可拉斯远远地看见主仆两人的身影，于是躬着背巴巴地就跑过来迎接。  
“我尊敬的主人。”他有些紧张地朝洛基鞠躬，手里攥着一顶破旧的呢帽。  
“听说你一直负责照顾我父亲的马。”洛基低头望着他说道，语气中听不出任何情绪。  
“是的，是的，”尼可拉斯唯唯诺诺地点头，“主人您喜欢骑马吗？我可以带你去参观……”  
“先带我去见它。”  
在堆满干草的马厩中，洛基再一次看见了他童年时避之不及的怪异生物。尼可拉斯的确把它照顾得不错，铂金色的毛发还是熠熠发光，连马尾的毛发也是。  
它听见脚步声，于是扭转上身，面对着洛基。  
“我的父亲一直让它带着嚼子和枷锁吗？”  
“是的。老先生担心它会故意弄伤自己，或是逃走，总是让我每时每刻都照看着他。”或许是出身卑微的原因，尼可拉斯的口音听上去很难分辨，所以在回答主人问题的时候咬字总是很重，又慢。  
“老家伙对它还真是宝贝。”它看上去还是那样高大，洛基挺直脊背往前走一步，发现自己即使成年了，却也才堪堪到它的下巴。  
“你怕它吗？”洛基看向尼可拉斯。尼可拉斯已经很老了，他的脸上是纵横的皱纹，眼球的颜色也变得浑浊。  
“它的性格很温顺。”尼可拉斯低下头说。  
“但它是怪物。”洛基讥笑了一声，命令道：“把它身上的枷锁解了。”  
“主人，我不认为……”  
“解开它。”洛基咬着牙又命令了一次。  
尼可拉斯只能听从洛基的吩咐。他站在矮椅上，伸手将人马口中的嚼子取下，连同它脖颈上和皮套和手腕的枷锁。

或许是口器和枷锁戴得久了，高大的人马缓了好一会儿才找回口腔和手臂的感觉。它的后蹄在干草上连续踩了好几脚，干草中细小的灰尘扬了起来，肆意地飞舞。空气中的泥土的腥味却变得更重了。  
“从今天起，不需要用锁链锁住它，马厩的门也不需要再关。”  
尼可拉斯不明白庄园的新主人要做什么，他瞪大了眼睛张口想问，但在一旁老管家的眼色下，还是答应了下来。  
“主人。”洛基刚一转身，身后忽然传来一声低语。  
洛基转过头，面无表情地望着它：“原来你会说话。”  
“主人。”它往前踏了一步。  
“我不是你的主人。”洛基头也不回地离开了马厩。  
天空下起了雨。

洛基并没有在庄园长住的打算。处理好庄园的事情之后，他马不停蹄就乘火车离开。相比僻远安静的庄园，洛基更喜欢在城市里生活。这偌大的庄园，与其说是家，还不如说是他时不时来度假的地方。  
五月，庄园的花圃里玫瑰和大丽花开得绚烂。老管家一早就收到了洛基从城里寄过来的信，在信中他写道，让管家和仆人们都提前准备好聚会需要用到的食物和美酒，再从二楼的房间中收拾出几间当作客房。五天后，他会带一些朋友回庄园消磨一个周末时光。  
收到通知的仆人们立刻忙碌起来。老管家和厨娘确定菜谱，从酒窖里拿出和主菜搭配合宜的葡萄酒，仆人将珍贵的金器和银器从橱柜铺满天鹅绒的抽屉中取出来，重新擦得闪闪发亮，水晶杯和骨瓷碟一个接着一个放在餐桌上，拥挤地靠在一起，连刀叉摆放的角度都不能出错。

洛基在聚会的前一天回到庄园里。老管家将一切都打点得井井有条，这让他十分满意。下午的时候，洛基换上暗绿色的猎装，打算到马厩里牵一匹马出来在附近跑跑。尼可拉斯和一位新来的年轻马夫早早地就在门口迎接了。  
他俩隔着和洛基半步的距离走在后面，尼可拉斯脸上带笑地介绍着马匹，就如同在介绍自己得意的子女：  
“有一匹性格温顺的，毛色是浅白加灰斑点，是个女孩子……并不是纯种，但也不错。……还有一匹黑色的，是老先生花了重金从别人手上买回来的，但就是脾气……”  
洛基并没有怎么认真听尼可拉斯的介绍，他打断了尼可拉斯的絮叨，指着那个最远处的一个独立的马厩，问：  
“它还在里面？”  
尼可拉斯使劲点着头，“还在里面。”  
“门一直都没锁？”  
“自从主人您吩咐了之后，就再也没锁过。”

洛基取消了下午的骑行。他打发了尼可拉斯俩人，一个人朝着那个门虚掩着的马厩走去。在门口，洛基不知道为什么突然停顿了脚步，直到马厩里传来一阵马蹄声，它走了过来。  
“为什么不逃走？”洛基抬起头看向它，“马厩的门一直没锁，你为什么不逃走？”  
人马往前迈了一步，头微微垂下，视线移到和洛基平行的位置，“你是我的主人。”  
金色的长发垂在两人中间，在空气中随着它说话的动作微微摆动着。洛基盯着那发丝，想知道是和人的头发一样细软的质感，还是像马的鬃毛一样粗硬。洛基于是朝它伸出手——像十多年前第一次一样，然后用力扯住了它的长发，全部都纠缠在手心里。  
洛基扯住它的头发，强迫它躬着背，又仰起头看着他。  
“回答我的问题！为什么不逃走？”  
“你以为我会想我父亲一样，一辈子养着你这个怪物吗？！”洛基朝它大声地质问。  
人马摇摇头，它闭起了眼睛很快又张开，抬起头望着洛基，一脸平静地说道：  
“从你父亲把我带回来的那天起，我就知道他活不了太长时间。只要他死了，他的财产就全部归你所有。庄园、土地、金钱、地位……还有我。我一直在等着这一天。”  
说完这句话，它低下头，脸颊凑近洛基拽着头发的手。就在洛基的注视下，它伸出舌头，从挽起袖口裸露出来的小臂，一直舔到手腕。在舔舐的时候，它故意抬起那双蓝色的眼睛，直勾勾地望着洛基。

湿滑的触感一路向上，就像一条狡猾的蛇从脊椎上爬过，勾起了怪异的触觉，让洛基忍不住浑身发抖。他连忙放开手里的头发，反应强烈地抽回自己的手。他从一旁的储物格上找到那条马鞭，恶狠狠地连续在它的身上连续抽了好几下。  
它的脸被打伤了，渗出红色的血点，马身上也泛起红色的鞭痕，气急败坏，乱七八糟，毫无章法，在铂金色的映衬在既血腥又暴力。

洛基喘着气，他能感觉到面前的人马还在盯着自己，但却第一次，心里居然不敢面对那双蓝眼睛。他将马鞭扔在一旁，有些慌张地避开它的视线，转过身一言不发地离开了马厩。  
天空再度下起了雨。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，洛基从床上醒来的时候，微风正好从窗外吹进来。洛基的房间位于二楼，从窗口可以看见庄园周边的美景，窗户半开着，窗帘也掀起了一片。“多好的微风，我的主人，今天适合接待客人，也适合出去猎一些野兔。”老管家端着茶敲门进来，兴许是受到好天气的影响，他有点儿兴奋。

洛基没有回答，他坐起来，喝了一杯茶。窗外传来喧嚣的声音，是仆人在修整草坪和花圃。“我让女佣在花圃里摘一些玫瑰和小雏菊，晚宴时放在餐厅里点缀用。”老管家解释道。他从衣柜里拿出两套衣服，“今天早晨要穿什么衣服呢，主人？您看这套浅蓝色的套装怎么样？比花呢这套强一些。”  
“好的。”  
老管家又找来两双搭配的袜子放在床尾摆在一起，开始和洛基禀报庄园的日常琐事，从接下来两天的安排到需不需要再给猎场添置一些人手，“哦，倒是有一件怪事，主人，”老管家若有所思地说下去，“那个马厩，您知道的……里面的那匹马好像受了伤。”  
洛基将茶杯放在面前的隔板上，瓷杯发出一声清脆的碰撞声，他“哦”了一声，算是附和。  
“尼可拉斯昨晚上去喂它，发现马背上不知什么时候多了几道鞭痕。尼可拉斯千叮万嘱让我和您说清楚，这可不是他弄伤的。”  
“它平时吃什么？”洛基往窗外望去，刚好看见一群白雀飞过。  
“一些水果、燕麦，南瓜，它也喜欢吃坚果。”  
洛基没回话。当老管家离开的时候，他居然觉得松了口气，但心情却越来越烦闷。

客人们抵达的时候已临近中午，有投身投资行业的马克西莫夫兄妹、医生班纳先生和他的妻子，还有一位名叫高天尊的收藏家。洛基和仆人们在门口迎接了他们，随后便按照之前安排好的那样，客人们回到各自的房间。女士们以需要休息婉拒了下楼午餐的邀请，因为没有女宾在场，男士们也并没有换上正装，他们简单地用完午餐之后，一起坐在会客室喝茶。  
“一直听闻老劳菲森先生喜欢收藏，这次亲自造访之后才觉得果然名不虚传。”高天尊端着一杯茶在厅堂里走来走去，仔细端详着屋子里摆放的精致器件。他的脸上时不时流露出赞叹的神色，眼睛放光发亮，嘴巴里也啧啧称奇。  
“原谅我，你看，我并不太懂这些，”洛基用尽量柔和的嗓音说——他不情愿谈论自己的父亲，但既然客人主动提起了，面子上总要做做样子，“这算是我父亲唯一的爱好，我只不过在接手这个庄园的时候将它们全部保留了下来。”  
“你太谦虚！”高天尊笑了起来，灰色的眼睛咕噜噜转了几圈，清清喉咙说，“我相信你父亲一定有更罕见的藏品。”  
洛基和他对视了一眼，半弯着腰从一旁的取过一片蛋糕，依旧用那种柔和高雅的声音说，“我不太明白你的意思。”  
“哎呀，高天尊先生，你说得多么有意思！”马克西莫夫先生的声音从屋子的另一头传来，他和班纳先生加入了谈话，“洛基接手这庄园才多久？要我看，这么大的庄园，清点物品都要好几年。”马克西莫夫望向洛基，“咳，这天气实在是好，不如我们去庄园的猎场打几只兔子？”

马克西莫夫先生的提议获得了洛基和班纳的同意。高天尊讪讪地笑了一声，眼神还在四下打量，可能没找到他所物色的东西，过了一会儿他就和大家一起上楼换猎装了。

四位男士匆匆结束了下午茶时间，在马克西莫夫的“怂恿”下开始在庄园的猎场里追踪兔子。四人中枪法最好的要数马克西莫夫，他有时候击中了兔子，但有时候还是落了空。猎场的看守跟在一旁，放出几条猎犬帮忙。马克西莫夫和班纳在前面有说有笑，洛基兴致缺缺，他走在四人的最后，慢悠悠地，像是在灌木丛里散步。越往森林深处的方向走，天空越为阴沉，甚至开始起了雾气，脚下的路也变得泥泞。  
高天尊很快贴了过来。  
“我向道歉。”他说，“下午那番话我并非有意刺探你。”  
“有什么可道歉的？”洛基说。但他隐隐约约猜到接下来的对话将指向何方。  
“主要是，之前圈子里一直有流言，说你父亲活着的时候——抱歉我的用词，他曾经弄到了一个罕见的生物。”  
“罕见的生物？”洛基的脑袋里仿佛穿过一股电流，让他的思考戛然而止。  
“坦率地说，就是类似人鱼、人马、三个头的极乐鸟或是长着翅膀的少女的那些生物。”  
洛基低头看了一眼自己半陷在泥浆里的黑色皮靴，他轻笑了一声，“听听你自己说的话，高天尊先生，这些都是神话里面才有生物，怎么可能真实存在呢。你这段话在我听来就是拿斯芬克斯开玩笑。”  
“抱歉，我以为你和你的父亲一样，拥有收藏珍品的爱好。”  
“但我并不是我父亲。”  
洛基扔下这段话就将高天尊抛在身后，他追上马克西莫夫和班纳，决定继续再认真地猎几只兔子。

打猎一直持续到傍晚。回程时，看守两只手拎着战利品，带领他们走了一条捷径，穿过马厩前的草坪就能回到屋子里。洛基本身对庄园的大片猎场也不太熟，起初是由着看守带路，但当他发现他们即将走到马厩附近的时候才开始觉得不妥。  
洛基看见马夫在那几间马厩前整理草料，尼可拉斯抱了一捆干草进到它的马厩里，很快又出来。洛基准备引着客人往另一个方向走，这时马克西莫夫突然问道：  
“洛基，你一共养了多少匹马？”  
“什么？”洛基无意识地反问了一句，他眼睛一直盯着在马厩进出的尼可拉斯。糟糕！他看见尼可拉斯打开了马厩的两扇门，手里拉着长长的牵引绳，看起来是准备把那匹人马牵出来。  
“我问……”马克西莫夫刚打算再重复一遍，却突然被洛基一大声吼叫吓住了！  
“尼可拉斯！！”洛基朝马厩的方向小跑了几步，大声喊住他，“把马厩的门关上！”  
尼可拉斯也被吓了一跳。他寻找到声音的来源，发现洛基身旁还有几位陌生人便知道这是怎么一回事。要是被外人看见了可不妙——当初老劳菲森先生也是这么叮嘱他，人马千万不能让庄园之外的人看见。  
尼可拉斯连忙应声点头，他将原本站在阴影里的人马推了回去，然后匆匆忙忙关上了马厩的门。

洛基身体里那根绷紧的弦松了下来。他深吸一口气，回过头朝客人们说：“抱歉，”面上故意露出尴尬的神色，“那个马厩里面有一些我父亲生前喜欢的马具，谁都不能靠近，所以我刚才反应才这么大。”马克西莫夫和班纳相视一笑，并没有把刚才发生的事情放在心上，或许觉得这并没有什么。但从洛基到尼可拉斯表现出的怪异上，敏锐的高天尊还是察觉到了，直觉告诉他，那个他一直好奇的东西一定藏在马厩里。

他们重新往回走。洛基又恢复了沉默，围绕着他的一股股空气却好像着了电一样，将他碰来碰去。他突然领悟到，马厩里的那个“它”，无论如何都不能被其他人知道——他从老劳菲森继承来的一切，不管自己喜不喜欢，都只能是他的。

晚饭时候女士们都下了楼，他们一起用了一顿可口的晚餐，又通过四人桌牌消磨掉了一个夜晚。洛基的手气不错，但为了逗女士们开心他有几盘故意放了水。班纳提议第二天早上进行一场板球比赛，但临睡前却突然下起了大雨。  
“周围都检查过了吗？”当老管家端着热水送进房里的时候，洛基问道。  
“检查过了，主人。”  
洛基拉上窗帘，把外面黑黢黢的景色遮住了，但却没能遮掩雨声。他发了会呆，又将窗帘拉开，望着远处马厩的方向，那里有一点昏黄的灯光影影绰绰。  
“马厩呢？”  
“怕晚上有惊雷，尼可拉斯都将马拴紧了。他今晚会在小屋里留守。”

次日更阴郁了，像是做梦一般，天空使人产生一种虚幻之感。雨下了一夜，虽然变小了却依旧淅淅沥沥的，原本计划好的板球只能取消，高天尊因为有急事也先告辞了。用完早餐之后，女士们在客厅里弹奏了一会儿钢琴，然后大家又闲得无聊打起了扑克。  
“我真是糟糕的东道主。”洛基摸着手里的牌，语气有些懊恼。  
“别放在心上。”马克西莫夫小姐拍了拍洛基的肩膀，昨晚她赢了好几把，现在心情很不错。“5月的天气本来就古怪，这个你完全没关系。再说了，我很享受在你家度过的时光。”  
洛基垂下眼睛。  
“要是待会儿不下雨了，不如一起去骑骑马怎么样？”马克西莫夫提议道，“那天路过马厩，我还没有机会好好参观参观。”  
洛基抬起眼睛来，“当然，”他笑着说，“如果这能让大家开心的话，骑马是个好主意。”

雨停之后，洛基和老管家陪同着客人前往马厩选马。尼可拉斯给两位女士选了两匹温顺的姑娘，一匹灰白色的花马给了班纳博士，一匹棕色的克利夫兰骝马给了马克西莫夫，剩下的只有那匹脾气暴躁的纯种奥登堡。  
洛基从尼可拉斯手里接过缰绳和马鞭，踏上马镫一个翻身就骑上马背，奥登堡显然并不习惯被人骑着，鼻孔里连忙吭哧了好几声，四个蹄子蹬着地面，变得不耐烦起来。  
“你确定你可以骑这匹？”马克西莫夫牵着克利夫兰的头，说道，“我不怕烈马，不如我骑奥登堡。”  
“别啰啰嗦嗦的，皮特罗。让我们比赛，看谁先能跑到森林的另一头。”洛基拉紧手里的缰绳，回过头得意地看了看他那双褐色的炯炯有神的眼睛，脚夹了一下马肚子，奥登堡一瞬间就冲了出去。  
“来吧！！”马克西莫夫猛然大喊一声，也毫不客气地狂奔而去。

庄园的猎场挨着森林，但里面从来就没有路。洛基小的时候，老劳菲森曾经带他进去过，他凭着模糊的记忆，一直往前冲。刚开始的时候，马克西莫夫和班纳还能跟在后面，但渐渐的，奥登堡越跑越快，其他人早就被落在身后。因为下过雨，森林里面的雾气浓得让人看不清，越往里面走，光线也越来越暗淡。到后来，洛基基本什么都看不见了，只能听见奥登堡和自己的喘息声。  
突然间，大雨再次从铅灰色的天空倾泻到地上，森林里万籁俱寂。  
“回头，回头，乖孩子。”洛基拉紧手里的缰绳，拍拍它的脑袋，扯着奥登堡的头想让它跑回去。但奥登堡显然并不喜欢洛基——或者说任何一个骑在自己身上的人它都不喜欢。奥登堡打算继续往前走，但洛基死死拉着它。  
“回头！”  
洛基手里的马鞭抽在它的屁股上。  
“我让你回头！！”洛基大叫一声。  
奥登堡突然扬起前蹄，整个身体立了起来，然后后腿用力一瞪，洛基一个没坐稳，就从马背上狠狠地摔了下来。  
他整个人摔在泥泞的土里，头发被大雨淋湿，深绿色的骑马装变得肮脏不堪。滂沱的雨帘中，洛基不自觉地眯起眼睛，他看见奥登堡在附近转悠了几圈之后，朝森林的另一个方向奔驰而去。  
“这下好了。”洛基低头看了一眼狼狈不堪的自己，“完美的周末。”

大雨同时也打断了其他人的骑行。两位女士并没有骑太远，她们赶在第一滴雨水落下前就返回了马厩，然后在仆人的护送下回到房间。两位男士则跑得更远一些，回来的时候被淋了个落汤鸡。他们原本打算在马厩等一会儿洛基，但却发现他迟迟没有回来，于是也先行离开。  
一个小时过去，两个小时过去，三个消失过去。雨越下越大，快到晚上8点的时候，奥登堡终于从森林里跑回来，但却没有看见洛基的踪影。  
“糟糕！糟糕！”尼可拉斯让年轻的马夫快跑去给老管家送信，“主人一定是被奥登堡摔下马，在森林里面迷路了。”  
尼可拉斯卸下奥登堡背上的马鞍，从一旁的马厩里牵出另一匹马，套上雨衣刚准备骑上去，马厩里却传来了说话声：  
“让我去找他。”  
尼可拉斯回头看了它一眼，害怕地直摇头，“不行不行！要是被客人发现就惨了。”  
“我去找更快。”它从马厩里跑了过来，停在奥登堡面前，用手顺了顺它黑色的鬃毛，安抚着它的情绪。  
“我知道它在哪儿把主人摔下来的。让我去。”  
尼可拉斯还没来得及再次拒绝，只看见一个铂金色的身影冲进了大雨中，很快消失不见。

森林里变得潮湿而阴冷。洛基裹紧身上被淋湿的衣服，试图抵挡从脚底漫上来的冷气。他原先打算通过辨别路上的马蹄印，沿着来时的路往回走，但越下越大的雨将地上的印记都破坏了，全部变成一坨坨黏糊糊的黄不拉几的泥巴。  
不知道走了过久，洛基觉得又冷又累，他记得很久之前森林里面有一个小木屋——那原先是给守林人住的，他想找到那个小屋避避雨，但却怎么都找不对方向。越走，身旁的灌木丛就越茂密。他只能用手里的马鞭打掉两旁烦人的灌木枝丫，试图开辟出一条路。

就在这时，身后突然传来一阵马蹄声。洛基猛地回头一看，雾气蒙蒙，烟灰色的滂沱大雨中，出现了一个铂金色的人影，是这片阴冷的森林里唯一的暖色。  
“别去那边。”它一步步地往前靠近，直到离洛基只有两步之远的地方才停下。金色的长发早已被雨水打湿，长长的下睫毛上挂了几滴水珠，随着眨眼的动作一瞬间就碎了。  
“我带你回去。”森林里面太冷了，连说话都带出了白气。它朝洛基伸出手，“来。”  
“别碰我。”洛基反手甩了一下马鞭，只是这次他没有真的用力，鞭子只是拍在它的手背上，而它并没有缩回手。  
“你可以骑着我，我带你回去。”它的语气变得更加庄重而诚恳，“主人。”  
“我不会骑你。”洛基扭过头不看它。他擦掉脸上的雨水，依旧用那种命令的语气道：“你在前面带路，我跟在你后面。”

雨渐渐变小，返回的路变得顺利。洛基一步一个脚印跟在人马身后。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”他开口问道。  
“那匹黑马跑了回去，我和它……交流了一下。”它说完这句话之后，有些不好意思地摸了摸脸颊。  
“交流？就像我现在和你说话这样？”  
“差不多。”它点点头。  
“怪物。”  
除了雨声，四周又是一阵沉默。  
洛基能明显感觉到人马走得并不快，似乎在特意等他，还时不时回头看着自己。但洛基已经累到没有力气生气，他只能低头闷着声音说：  
“看前面，别看我。”  
它没有回话。但在转过头时，嘴巴里控制不住发出的一声轻轻的笑声倒是让洛基捕捉到了。

两旁的景色开始渐渐变得熟悉起来，等到洛基看见马厩边通明的灯火，还有着急的老管家和仆人时，整个人才彻底放松下来。淋了一个晚上雨，洛基的身体早就被冻僵了。两名男仆赶紧抱着松软的毯子跑过来，全部裹在洛基身上，一边一个扶着他往宅子的走。  
“其他人呢？”洛基不忘问询客人的情况。  
“先生和小姐们都在会客室里等消息，着急得不得了。”老管家跟在后面回答，唤来女仆让她赶快回房间准备好热水。  
洛基被他们搀着往前走，他想回过头再看一眼马厩，但脑袋却变得沉重，连眼皮也要耷拉下来。它是不是回马厩里了？尼可拉斯有没有为它擦干身上的雨水？淋湿的头发怎么办？

洛基被架着越走越远，回头时早已经什么都看不清。

洛基的回来让所有人都松了一口气。他先是洗了个热水澡，换上了干燥保暖的睡衣，一直不放心的班纳医生特意来看了看，直到他亲口和大家确认洛基没有大碍才离开。一切忙完之后已快到深夜，回城的火车早已出发，客人们只能在庄园里再住一晚。

第二天一早，马克西莫夫兄妹和班纳夫妇一行人用完早餐就乘马车离开庄园，他们要赶上中午之前出发的回城火车。洛基原本也打算离开，但老管家却执意让他再休息几天，加上洛基的确觉得自己的喉咙不适，身体沉重，有些有气无力、没精打采，于是也就同意了。老管家找来医生诊查，说洛基得的是着凉引起的低烧和感冒，过不了几天就能康复。洛基于是决定不再出门，每天不是在床上看书，就是昏睡。有时候连一日三餐都在床上解决。

一天晚上，女仆给洛基送来热水。推门而入时，刚好看见洛基站在窗外的阳台上，对着外面黑黝黝的景色。女仆走过去，刚准备让洛基回到屋子里别着凉，却意外发现楼下的草坪上，在暗处，站着一匹人马。  
“主人，”女仆有些激动地朝人马的方向一指，“您瞧，尼可拉斯又把人马放出来溜了。”  
“你不怕它？”洛基望着那边月桂树的阴影反问道。  
“管家先生不让我们去马厩，不过尼可拉斯和我们说，人马脾气温顺。有几次守夜——就像这样的夜晚，在它放出来的时候我也只是远远地看见过。”  
“我还看见过它奔跑的样子，像马，但是又比马快，跑起来比马更加野性。”一旁的女仆还打算滔滔不绝地说些什么，但却被洛基摆摆手制止了。

那天晚上，洛基一直回想起女仆说的那句话，“像马，但是跑起来比马更加野性”。洛基将脑袋缩在层层叠叠地被褥中，终于想起他小时候也见过一次，纯粹的野性奔跑起来的样子。在他小时候，那匹人马经常出现在楼下的那片草坪上，只不过那时候身边的人不是尼可拉斯，而是自己的父亲。洛基曾趴在窗户上看人马在草地上奔驰，金色的长发在阳光下像流动的金色火焰，疾驰的马蹄踏起一片片泥土。多么美而纯粹，这是人马所展示出来的力量与神圣。

当时年幼的洛基不明白为什么父亲会如此喜欢这个怪物。但他现在终于明白了，一定是因为那不可方物的神圣之美，让人失了心魂。

几天之后，洛基的病终于好了。他换上便装，一个人走出卧室，下楼，穿过花圃和草坪，停在马厩前。一旁的工作台上放着一筐马夫刚刚洗干净的红苹果，洛基顺手拿了一个，然后推开门走了进去。他看见人马的四肢像马一样蜷在地上，上身则依着在一张矮桌，头藏在手臂里，似乎在睡觉。直到洛基悄悄地走进，它才睁开了眼睛。

洛基将手里的苹果递过去，“听说你喜欢吃这个。”  
它将上身扭过来，对着洛基，微笑着从他的手里接过苹果，放到嘴边咬了一口，脆生生的。  
“为什么晚上要在我的房间外看我？”  
它停下嘴里的咀嚼，将口中的果肉吞咽干净，然后抬起那双碧蓝色的眼睛望着洛基，“尼可拉斯说你生病了。”  
“这和你没关系。”  
它从铺满干草的地板上站起来，微微弓背低头和洛基平视。它将手中的苹果放在一旁的桌面上，小心翼翼地拉起洛基的右手，这一次洛基的手中没有马鞭。  
它握着洛基的手，从小拇指的指尖开始，慢慢地亲吻上面的每一个指节。它稍微用力把住洛基的手腕，让他不能往回缩，刚开始时是轻吻，然后变成舔舐，最后把洛基的中指和食指都含进嘴巴里，舌头慢慢地撩拨着洛基的指腹，带来一阵又一阵的颤栗。

洛基的喉咙紧张地滑动了一下，他还没来得及反应，就已经被它推坐在矮桌之上。  
“你知道你在干什么吗？”洛基问，手里扯着他金色的长发。  
“我知道，你知道吗？”  
它抬起眼睛又望了一眼，然后跪在洛基面前，双手抚摸着衣服下炙热的躯体。它掀起洛基上衣的下摆，将皮带解开，拉开拉链扯下遮挡的布料，然后俯下身，张开口，用温暖的口腔包裹住了洛基的阴茎。

它的舌头在不停地游走，滑过上面敏感的顶端和沟壑。手伸进内裤里，一边揉搓着抚慰一边寻找着每一个能够使洛基颤栗的地方。洛基深呼吸，然后长叹了一口气。他因为内体高温潮湿的欲望，本能地将整个身子绷紧。他的一只手撑在桌面，尽可能打开自己的双腿。另一只手抚摸着它的长发，后颈，额头，还有眉毛。

身体里面有什么东西被打翻，像湿漉漉的水洒满了一地。洛基觉得自己的顶端开始分泌出黏腻的液体，他想要把它的脑袋从自己的双腿间推开，但那双蓝眼睛只是抬起来看了他一眼，好像若无其事一般，用舌头将顶端的液体全都舔湿吞咽干净。

它继续埋在洛基的双腿间，张开嘴巴吞吐的速度越来越快，而洛基也像突然清醒过来一样，用力拍着它的肩膀，毫不留情地扯着它的头发，似乎要停止这一场荒唐的性事。

但是口腔裹吸得越来越用力，洛基只能大口地喘着气，他仰起头，从双手捂住自己的脸，在由它带来的如海浪般汹涌而持续不断的快感中，身体颤抖着，终于控制不住射了出来。

它将洛基射出来的东西全都吞下，张开嘴巴，伸出舌头温柔地舔了舔眼口。洛基的手用力依旧扯着她的头发，他的脸颊发红，耳垂像烧过的红色玻璃珠。两双眼睛沉默着对视了一会儿，洛基才将它从自己的双腿间拉起。洛基俯下身，两具身躯慢慢靠近，但似乎还不够近。洛基的头抵着它，闭着眼睛缓了缓之后，在它的脖颈处小声地说，  
“吻我。”


	3. Chapter 3

从马厩的门缝漏出的光芒由金色幻化为粉红，最后是深红，照在干草堆上像把一切都点燃了。洛基仰躺在人马习惯躺卧的位置，上衣的扣子全解开了，裤子褪到膝盖处。人马在他的面前跪下，它用手撑起上身，闭着眼睛低头吮吸着洛基裸露出来的皮肤，一下又一下，从耳后的皮肤到肚脐周围。它的腹部分开洛基的双腿，抵着他潮湿的穴口和低垂的阴茎，射出来的精液来不及擦拭，润湿了铂金色的毛发。

洛基的手搭在它的肩膀上，食指绕着头发打着圈，他觉得自己应该说些什么，但是一张开嘴喉咙就干得难受，仿佛身体里面的所有水分都在这个下午用尽了，耗干了，连一滴都挤不出来。

洛基拍了拍它的肩膀，示意自己要起身。但人马只是看了他一眼，低头咬住了洛基的乳尖，再微微用力一扯——“嗷！”洛基被这一咬疼得全身发抖，人马于是乘机将他拥紧在怀里。  
洛基有些生气地推它，但人马死死地将他禁锢在自己怀里。  
“我要走了。”  
洛基再度用力推它。他撑着草堆站起身，把白色衬衫扣好后塞进裤子里。  
人马也站了起来，他帮洛基扯了扯皱巴巴的衬衫，但于事无补，又伸手将洛基黑发里面显眼的干草根揪出来，扔掉。  
“我今晚去看你。”人马站在洛基身旁说道。  
“让尼可拉斯带你去别的地方散步。下人们会盯着你看，对你太好奇了。”不管出于什么原因，洛基都不希望有太多人看见人马。事实上，如果可能的话，他巴不得全世界只有他知道它的存在。  
“但我想……”  
“没什么想不想。”洛基抖了抖裤子上粘着的干草，拒绝了人马的请求。他推开马厩的门，刚往前走了两步又回过头问：“你有名字吗？”  
“很久之前有一个。”人马靠在门边回答。  
“叫什么。”  
“索尔。”

没有一本书能够详细地介绍人马的种类，在翻阅了书房大部分书籍之后，洛基得出这样一个结论。人们在描述大海、落日、飞鸟和花朵时，用尽了一切准确而美好的词汇，但一提到人马这样怪异的生物，无一例外都是“或许、可能、听说、有很大概率”或是“传说中”——甚至还比不上人们对于天使的赞美，即使没有人真正见过天使降临凡间，但却对天使的伟大、纯真和圣洁深信不疑。  
“荒谬。”合上最后一本书，洛基深叹一口气。女仆这时敲门进来，端着一壶热茶和点心。她给洛基到了一杯甘菊茶，将点心摆在书桌上，为他铺好睡觉的被褥之后走到窗边拉上窗帘。  
“今晚尼可拉斯没牵人马出来散步，我的主人。”女仆朝窗外打量了一会儿，说道。  
洛基刚端起茶杯又放下，他只是故作姿态地“哦？”了一声，期待着女仆接下来要说的话。  
“听管家说以后都不会让人马过来了，”她的语气中不免有些可惜，“还打算再看一次他奔跑的模样，怕是以后都没机会了。”  
这次轮到洛基默不作声了。

又过了几天，洛基的身体已经无恙，老管家原本以为他会迫不及待得回到城里，却没想到居然在庄园里老实地住了下来。洛基耐着性子在书房里处理各种杂事，有时候一呆就是一整天。仅有一次下午，洛基一个人散步到马厩附近，刚好赶上尼克拉斯和马夫给马匹们洗澡，索尔也在一旁。

洛基只是远远地看了一眼，很快折返回去。当晚女仆照例来为洛基送茶和点心，发现卧室里亮着灯，但人却不在。

黑暗的马厩里，洛基躺在他带来的披风上，系带睡衣下只穿了一条长裤，此刻长裤也不知道被扔在何处。他们的手臂缠绕在一起，安静的深夜里，接吻的声音、吞咽的声音和颤抖的呻吟被无限放大。

索尔俯身咬住洛基的双唇，他的一只手压住洛基打开的大腿，另一只手的手指伸进他的穴口，不停地进出、刮弄、摩擦、按压——那里之前被索尔用舌头舔过，已经变得湿润而松软。黑暗中，洛基看不清索尔脸上的表情，他微微拱起腰，随着索尔的节奏不停地迎合、扭动，那双美丽的绿眼睛迷茫地睁着，他伸手握住自己勃起的阴茎，手指不停地摩挲着头部和眼口，他想要射出来，但又不想这么快射出来。

洛基按住索尔的手。“停一下……”他喘着气，带着命令的语气说道：“拔出来……你的手指……”  
“不舒服？”索尔的手指继续按压着洛基身体里面的那一点，洛基又颤抖起来，脚趾头蜷缩着，阴茎吐出更多液体。  
“让我摸你……我想要摸你。”洛基咬着牙把索尔的手指从身体里抽出来。他让索尔侧躺在着，顺着光洁的马腹往下摸，很快就摸到了索尔的勃起。他的阴茎早已经发硬，摸上去尺寸也很可观。  
洛基轻轻撇撇嘴。他吻着索尔的下腹，舌头在肚脐眼儿里打转，然后来到在人体和马腹的交接处，用嘴唇吮吸，用舌头挑逗，舌尖和唾液将索尔的毛发洇湿，手也开始环住索尔的阴茎套弄。

索尔的喉咙上下翻滚着，发出舒服的喟叹。“洛基，洛基。”他叫着他的名字，手指伸进他黑发中，握住他的后脑勺不停地抚摸。洛基仰着脖子，抬起头望向他，黑暗中彼此的眼睛成为了唯一的星光，他的双唇微微张开，伸出舌尖，想要和索尔交换一个深吻。  
“你知道我在想什么吗？”随着洛基手上的动作渐渐加快，索尔扣住他后脑袋的手也逐渐用力，“你可以射出来。射到我的手上。”  
索尔深吸一口气，“不行，我………”  
“或者，你可以射进我的身体里。”索尔看见身下的洛基露出一个狡猾的、一闪而过的微笑，他连忙拒绝：“不行。我可以为你用手，或是嘴巴。”  
“但我想要更多。”  
已经无所谓了，洛基想。他们的关系从一开始就注定是荒诞的，既然如此还有什么是不能做的呢？

洛基葱地板上起身，走到角落里堆着的最高的草堆前，手脚并用地爬上去。他的身体赤裸着，粗糙的干草扎后背的皮肤上又疼又痒，但让他的心里隐隐约约觉得更加刺激。他面朝索尔躺靠在草堆上，用手勾住自己双腿的膝盖窝，最大程度地打开了自己的身体。后穴还潮湿着，随着身体的呼吸而紧张地收缩着。  
“来啊，索尔，我的珍宝。”洛基用蛊惑的语气呼唤着索尔，“立起你的身体，把你的前蹄踩在草堆上，靠近我，近到我们之间没有距离。然后用你粗壮的手臂环抱着我，我要你一边操我，一边吻我。”

当索尔真正进入到洛基体内的时候，在快感和痛苦交织的混乱中，洛基突然意识到从这一刻，不，从一开始他就已经和魔鬼订立了契约。他回想起这段危险关系的最开始，如果那天下午他没有带着一个苹果进到马厩里，这一切是否就不会发生？

洛基的后背被干草摩擦出一道道痕迹，他的身体在索尔的身下起伏，被一寸又一寸的往上顶，随着体内那根粗大炙热的阴茎在堕落的情欲中垂死挣扎。索尔艰难地弯弓着背，想要找到洛基的嘴唇，夺走他口中所有的空气。洛基在他身下挪动着，每一个细微的动作伴随的是蚀骨的欢愉和越积越高的快感。

洛基蒙住了自己的眼睛，他的皮肤随着一阵阵欢愉的快感而悸动，一种强烈的情感如同铂金色的烟雾遮蔽了他的灵魂，仿佛水淹没糖。

从一开始，他们的关系就已经被那颗红苹果预告了结局。

在庄园呆了半个月之后，洛基终于坐上回城的火车。他穿梭在一个又一个社交活动的场合，一开始就把庄园和索尔抛在脑后——如同之前做的那样。但很快，忙碌的工作和社交再也不能满足他，每到深夜洛基总产生自己依旧身在庄园的幻觉，从窗外望出去，心里居然希望外面会站着索尔。

洛基试图用理智以自己的工作、朋友、社会地位与索尔对抗，但身体和心灵却想不通。他变得精疲力尽，身心俱疲，强迫自己保持很长一段时间不回庄园，但老管家的信却时不时会送过来。信里面依旧事无巨细地描述了庄园的所有变化，连一颗细微的螺丝都不放过。

洛基看着那些信，他第一次希望给他写信的人是大字不识的尼可拉斯。他有些烦躁地用指节敲击着书桌面，但很快又恢复了寂静。午后的阳光黄灿灿地穿过窗子倾泻到书桌上。他拿起老管家的那封信，沿着原本的模样折了三折塞进信封，放进抽屉里，然后拨通了一个电话，让对方为自己预定下周末回庄园的火车票。

做完这一切之后，洛基突然松了口气。仿佛之前什么事情也没有发生。

洛基回到庄园的那天，雨照老样子下起来了，噼里啪啦就像砸在无数个房顶上一样。他让仆人将带回来的好几个行李都整理好，并对老管家说自己要在庄园长时间住一段时间。老管家笑吟吟地为他递上一杯冒着热气的红茶，说：“去年圣诞节您没回来，大家都很想念。这个春天多住一段日子就再好不过了。”

洛基并没有一回来就去和索尔见面，事实上，不知道为什么，如果老管家和他说那匹人马已经跑走了，他也不会觉得意外。他拖了几天——心里面找的理由是因为雨一直没停，知道扫第四天夜晚才提着灯，往马厩那边走去。

洛基渐渐走近，他看见索一动也不动地伫立在那里，惟有一双眼睛眨了眨。  
“你回来啦。”索尔用友善的表情看着他。  
洛基停在马厩前面，他朝森林的方向指了指，“陪我去里面走走。”  
他们一前一后地走着，洛基能听见索尔的呼吸声，索尔也能听见他的。他一定很喜欢森林，新鲜的空气，洛基这样认为，那他为什么不逃走，为什么一直愿意留在庄园里？这个问题洛基觉得自己隐隐约约知道答案，但是他又不想去证实它，——这样挺好，他安慰自己说。  
“女仆们说，她们之前见过你奔跑的样子。”洛基略微侧过头看向索尔，说道。  
“你见过吗？”索尔问他。  
洛基摇摇头，说自己已经想不起来了。  
索尔往前一步拉住他的手，弯下四只腿半跪着洛基面前，“上来。”他要求道，“我带你跑一次。”

洛基坐在索尔的背上，他的双手环抱着索尔的肩膀，头靠着后背，呼吸喷洒在索尔的耳后。索尔刚开始只是慢慢地起步，后来逐渐加快，面前的一切——树林、灌木、砂砾和石头仿佛都不存在。月光下，森林泛起银色的冷光，树叶变成了一条条从水中飞溅出来，掉落在地上银鱼。绿色连成一片，仿佛大海一样没有尽头。  
洛基的手抚上索尔的胸膛，下面是他蓬勃而跳跃的心脏。他不由得将索尔抱得更紧，满足地闭起眼睛，在索尔的耳旁笑了起来。

他们一起听见了风。


End file.
